Loja de CD's
by Melody Sephy Kitsune
Summary: SasukeTenten U.A Tão irritante era aquele sorriso que não saia de sua boca, tão irritantemente lindo... Que eu acabei desejando provar seus lábios.
1. Prólogo

**N/A**: Olá pessoinhas lindas do meu coração P. Quero que saibam que a fic está sendo reescrita, e vai ser em capítulos. A estória inteira é contada pelo Sasuke.

**Anime/Manga**: Naruto

**Casal:** Sasuke e Tenten

**Gênero**: Romance

**Avisos:** Universo Alternativo.

**Sinopse:** _Tão irritante era aquele sorriso que não saia de sua boca, tão irritantemente lindo... Que eu acabei desejando provar seus lábios._

* * *

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Prólogo  
**

Eu me lembro perfeitamente do primeiro momento que a vi.

Eu andava distraído pela rua, uma brisa fresca passava por mim e muitas pessoas andavam ao meu lado. Não me lembro o motivo, mas algo me fez olhar para a pequena loja que iria inaugurar no dia seguinte, uma loja de CD's e DVD's.

Lembro que parei e fiquei olhando a garota estava dentro da loja. Ela devia ser um ano mais velha que eu, mas não me importei e continuei observando o que aquela pessoa fazia.

Ela estava tirando Cd's de caixas e organizava-os por ordem alfabética. Percebi que estava cansada e o suor já escorria por seu rosto, mas ela continuava com a tarefa sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

Tão irritante era aquele sorriso que não saia dos lábios finos e vermelhos dela. Tão irritantemente lindo que acabei desejando provar seus lábios. Ficava imaginando o sabor; seria morango? Baunilha? Chocolate? Sim, provavelmente chocolate.

Mesmo estando suada, ela era atraente e extremamente sensual. A gota que escorria de seu rosto para seu colo me deixava louco. Tudo nela me deixava louco que eu não percebi que ela me olhava.

Era realmente estranho, um adolescente como eu, ficar parado em frente à vitrine de uma loja de CD's, que por sinal não estava aberta, observando uma outra adolescente fazendo seu serviço. Outra adolescente extremamente bela, a qual tinha os cabelos e os olhos da mesma cor: chocolate.

Continuamos nos encarando através do vidro e notei quando ela sorriu docemente pra mim. Somente pra mim, exclusivo pra mim, um sorriso só meu.

Saí do pequeno – e quase inexistente – transe que estava quando ela saiu da loja e veio ao meu encontro.

- Sinto muito, mas só abriremos amanha – Ela falava um pouco cansada, mas tentando demonstrar animação – Você virá hoje à noite para a festa de abertura?

- Não sei, provavelmente não – É claro que eu mentia, mas acho que ela percebeu. Como eu não sei, porque eu sou ótimo em esconder meus pensamentos e meus sentimentos, além de ser um mestre na arte da mentira.

- Espero que venha, já que pelo visto você se interessou – Ela deu um sorriso travesso. Travesso demais pro meu gosto – Já faz uns 15 minutos que você está aqui parado e não tira os olhos de mim.

- Como se eu ficasse olhando para alguém como você – Eu odiei que ela tivesse percebido o que eu estava fazendo.

Estava morrendo de vergonha, mas nunca iria admitir e nem mesmo demonstrar. Então eu dei as costas pra ela e continuei andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu apenas não esperava que ela fosse atrás de mim e me parasse.

- Clarice – ela falou olhando nos meus olhos como se quisesse me desafiar.

- Sasuke – eu respondi e ela finalmente me soltou. Vi que estava voltando para a loja e num ato impensado, segurei sua mão.

- Hoje não poderei vir, mas amanhã,quem sabe eu venha – disse e saí andando, não sem antes ver um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

Aquela fora a nossa primeira conversa, o nosso primeiro encontro, o nosso primeiro toque. Eu nunca iria imaginar que depois daquele dia, eu não a esqueceria, nunca mais.

_**Continua...**_

* * *


	2. Cabelos e Olhos Castanhos

**  
**

****

****

****

****

**N/A:** Nossa, recebi uma review nova 8D

Acho que é pq o site não mostrava que estava atualizado. Espero receber reviews agora 8D

Bom, aqui está o primeiro capitulo da "Loja de CD's"

**Anime/Manga:**Naruto

**Casal:**Sasuke e Tenten

**Gênero:**Romance (mel com açúcar – não recomendado para diabéticos)

**Avisos:**Universo Alternativo

**Sinopse:**_Tão irritante era aquele sorriso que não saia de sua boca, tão irritantemente lindo... Que eu acabei desejando provar seus lábios._

* * *

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Loja de CD's**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Cabelo e olhos castanhos**

Um dia, alguém havia me dito que pessoas de cabelos e olhos castanhos eram extremamente sem graças, e não se destacavam na multidão.

Disse que essas pessoas não tinham os belos olhos azuis, os brilhantes olhos verdes, os profundos olhos negros, os hipnotizantes olhos cor-de-mel e muito menos os misteriosos olhos cinza.

Essa pessoa também falou que os cabelos castanhos eram um intermediário entre o loiro e o preto, e que tentavam se aproximar dos cabelos ruivos.

Na época, eu não dei importância ao que essa criatura que se denomina gente falou. Agora, estou com uma tremenda vontade de socar o desgraçado que disse isso, afinal, uma certa "sem graça" é dona dos meus pensamentos, e dos meus sonhos – que não são exatamente... _**Decentes.**_

Ah, o que vocês esperavam? Eu tenho minhas necessidades como qualquer homem de 17 anos. Sim, aos 17 anos eu já sou um homem, e posso me orgulhar disso.

Não é a toa que eu atraio tanto crianças quanto idosas, afinal, eu sou dono de um belo corpo, com atraentes olhos negros e cabelos pretos que ficam azuis dependendo da luz. Ah sim, esqueci de dizer que não sou nenhum pouco modesto. O que eu estou dizendo é apenas a verdade.

Sei que sou atraente, pois até mesmo aquela garota ficou babando por mim. Bem, na verdade foi ao contrario, mas eu não babo por mulheres, elas é que babam por mim.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Logo depois que eu e a Clarice tivemos nossa primeira conversa, eu fiquei andando um pouco, pra ver se tirava aquele maldito sorriso da minha mente. Lógico que eu não consegui, então resolvi voltar pra casa.

E lá estou eu, andando por aquelas ruas já tão conhecidas por mim, e eis que um certo loiro irritante aparece na minha frente.

- Ei, teme, o que você acha da gente ir naquela festa que vai ter hoje a noite? – O idiota do Naruto me perguntou, com aquele sorriso idiota na cara. Se há alguém que consegue sorrir 25 horas por dia mesmo que o mundo esteja acabando esse alguém é Uzumaki Naruto. Juro, eu chego a achar que ele dormiu com um cabide ou que é apenas um demente. Pensando bem, fico com a segunda opção. Ele era um demente.

- Sasuke, não vai me responder? – Não. A anta continuava na minha frente e nem se tocava que eu queria ir logo pra casa e pensar no quanto àquela garota me afetou.

- SASUKE! – Maldição! Ele gritou no meu ouvido. GRITOU! Que droga, eu não sou surdo pros outros acabarem com os meus tímpanos!

- O QUE É, DOBE? – Certo, eu tinha perdido a paciência. Ele percebeu e tratou logo de tirar o sorriso da cara, e eu logo pude ver um pouco de preocupação nos seus olhos azuis.

- O que aconteceu? Ou melhor, quem você conheceu? – Certo, às vezes eu não entendo como esse idiota consegue me conhecer tão bem. Ninguém me conhece tão bem, nem mesmo o meu irmão – que por sinal é outro idiota. Só que o nível de idiotice dele é maior que o do Naruto. Voltando, o dobe tinha percebido que eu tinha conhecido alguém.

- Uma garota – Era melhor eu responder logo, porque se eu conheço bem essa anta, é capaz dela me perguntar quando eu estiver dormindo, e a pessoa aqui, responder. Sim, eu falo durante a noite, algum problema?

- Onde? – Ele perguntou e deu um sorriso travesso. Travesso demais na minha opinião. Na verdade, eu tinha quase certeza de que já tinha visto aquele sorriso hoje.

- Numa loja que vai inaugurar hoje. – Péssima idéia, péssima idéia! Eu não devia ter aberto a minha – maravilhosa e perfeita – boca! Pelo brilho nos olhos azul-mar e pelo sorriso de lado que o demente estava dando, era claro que ele iria me obrigar a ir à festa de hoje à noite.

- Não. – Respondi bem quando vi que o Naruto ia falar alguma coisa.

- Por que não? – O Naruto continuava com aquele meio sorriso na cara, e isso já estava começando a me irritar. Deus, como alguém consegue sorrir tanto? Chega a ser estressante!

- Falei que não iria hoje, e sim amanha. – Novamente, eu tinha que abrir a minha maldita boca! Pelo pequeno sorriso e pelo brilho infantil nos olhos, tava na cara que ele iria querer saber tudo.

- Vai falando teme, antes que eu arranque de você enquanto 'cê ta dormindo. – E o Japonês é assassinado! Caramba, custa falar uma palavra inteira? Pra que abreviar? Certo, eu sei, eu estou fugindo do assunto, mas é que eu odeio pessoas curiosas. Na verdade, odeio pessoas curiosas, elétricas, idiotas, dementes, que acham que o universo gira em torno do próprio umbigo, que vivem sorrindo, que ficam fazendo piada nas piores horas. Em resumo, eu odeio essas pessoas! Só que como eu tenho muita sorte, o meu melhor amigo é exatamente assim! Sim, caros leitores, ele é chato, irritante, ridículo, demente, e ainda por cima é o meu melhor amigo! O Naruto devia lamber os meus pés por estar no posto de meu melhor amigo.

- Teme, pode começar! – Droga! O que me salvou foi que chegamos a minha casa. Em alguns minutos – que pareceram horas ao lado do loiro de olhos azuis – nós conseguimos chegar a minha casa, quero dizer mansão! Porque uma moradia desse tamanho só pode ser chamada de mansão!

Agora, o Naruto iria dar meia volta e ir embora pra sua própria casa. Mas – sempre tem um "mas" no meio – o idiota me seguiu enquanto eu passava pelo portão.

Acho que o Naruto não se toca que é falta de educação entrar na mansão dos outros sem ser convidado. Tudo bem, eu supero essa falta de etiqueta – ou seria bom senso? – do Dobe.

- Certo, acho melhor você falar de uma vez, e com detalhes! – Ok, se ele quer tanto saber, eu conto pra ele!

Depois de uma hora falando em detalhes o que aconteceu, e como aquela garota mexeu comigo, o meu amigo demente chegou a seguinte conclusão:

- Você está apaixonado! – Acho que minha cara deve ter sido a pior possível pro Naruto quase se encolher e ainda ficar gaguejando.

- Não fale bobagens – Resolvi parar de assustar o pobre coitado, afinal, ele era apenas um gatinho indefeso! Ah, que o gatinho indefeso morra!

- Quero conhecê-la! – Espera um pouco! Eu não ouvi direito ou esse demônio disse que quer conhecer a minha Clarice!

- Espera um pouco! Eu ouvi direito ou você quer conhecer a minha garota? – Maldição, eu não devia ter verbalizado meus pensamentos, agora vou ouvir um monte!

- Já se tornou sua é? – O Naruto provocou, cerrando os olhos e ainda sorrindo malicioso. Maldito!

E eu tive que ouvir as baboseiras do Naruto pelo resto da noite. Ah é, esqueci de avisar. O idiota se convidou pra dormir aqui e mesmo eu falando não, ele dormiu!

Droga, aposto que ele me fez perguntas à noite! Porque se não no dia seguinte ele não estaria dando risadinhas enquanto me olhava.

- Escuta o que eu falo, pelo menos dessa vez – Naquela hora, no café da manha, ele estava com o rosto sério. Algo muito, mas muito raro de se ver – Se você não estiver apaixonado pela garota, pelos menos ficou interessado. E esse interesse, eu posso dizer, com certeza, que irá se transformar em amor.

Juro que não esperava ouvir isso! Eu não conseguir dizer nada, então apenas pedi pra ele passar a manteiga. Será que eu estaria mesmo me apaixonando por uma garota – com hipnotizantes olhos castanhos, brilhosos cabelos da mesma cor e corpo altamente sensual – em apenas um dia?

Claro que não... Ou será que sim?

Naquela época, eu já sabia a resposta, apenas não estava vendo o que estava bem na minha frente. Desde o primeiro momento que a vi, eu já havia sido seduzido e estava completamente apaixonado pela minha querida Clarice. 

Continua 

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo!... O trecho em que o Sasuke fala sobre os "cabelos e olhos castanhos" foi retirado da comunidade "Cabelos e Olhos Castanhos" do Orkut!

**Jeniffer:** Querida, espero que tenha gostado 8D

Está aí a continuação!


	3. Tenten

**N/A:** Recebi reviews!

Juro que no fim do capitulo respondo todas elas.

Ah sim, uma duvida que muita gente perguntou: "Por que Clarice,e não Tenten?"

Eu respondo: tem toda uma historia por trás desse nome. Tipo, a Tenten é órfão, e quando foi adotada recebeu o nome de "Tenten", e, outra coisa, ela não é japonesa! O Sasuke vai descobrir muita coisa sobre o passado da sorridente garota.

Só peço que tenham paciência pra chegar até lá 8D.

**Anime/Manga: **Naruto

**Casal: **Sasuke e Tenten

**Gênero: **Romance (mel com açúcar – não recomendado para diabéticos)

**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo

**Sinopse: **_Tão irritante era aquele sorriso que não saia de sua boca, tão irritantemente lindo... Que eu acabei desejando provar seus lábios._

* * *

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Loja de CD's**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Tenten?**

Depois acabamos o café e fomos para a escola, e o que o Naruto falou não saía da minha cabeça. Será mesmo que eu estava apaixonado? Bem, pelo menos não posso negar que não me senti atraído, porque me senti sim. Atraído demais, pro meu gosto.

Infelizmente, eu não pude pensar muito a respeito, porque uma certa garota de cabelos rosas ficou me enchendo! Já disse que odeio rosa? Bem, se não, EU ODEIO ROSA!

Deus, a Sakura não se toca que eu simplesmente NÃO GOSTO DELA! Bom, gostar eu gosto. Ela é uma boa amiga, na verdade colega, é, ela é uma boa colega e só!

- Sasuke-kun, está pensando no que hoje? – Juro, se ela me perguntar isso mais uma vez eu vôo no pescoço dela, arranco seu cérebro e dou para os lobos. Meu Deus, essa garota não me deixa em paz!

Desde que eu a salvei de uns caras quando eu tinha oito anos, ela me persegue, como minha fiel segunda sombra!

Como isso aconteceu? Simples! Eu conto.

Lá estava eu, andando normalmente pelos corredores, extremamente fofo nos meus oito anos, quando ouço gritos dizendo "Que testa grande" "Sua alien" E coisas do tipo. Como eu era uma ótima criança, fui até lá e vi que o tal "alien" era apenas uma garota de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes, que no momento estavam cheios de lagrimas.

Então, eu, como bom cidadão que sou, afugentei aqueles garotos e disse pra tal garota, que ela não precisava se importar com isso, e que ter algo diferente, como uma testa grande, era apenas um charme a mais.

Agora eu pergunto: Por que eu fui fazer isso?

Depois desse dia, ganhei uma segunda sombra! Ela era uma praga! Se alguma garota viesse falar comigo, ela afugentava a garota. Era irritante, ela em si era irritante!

E o ritual "Siga-o-Sasuke-como-se-fosse-seu-e-de-mais-ninguem" continua até hoje! Ela é uma pedra no meu sapato, e uma das bem grandes que incomodam e nós não conseguimos tira-las! E quando conseguimos, elas voltam!

Resumindo: Odeio a Sakura! Não verdade não, mas ela não precisa saber disso, precisa?

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Depois de mais um dia torturante naquela sala de aula recebendo cartas e cartas de amor da Sakura – aquela maldita! – eu finalmente iria cumprir o que eu disse.

Iria até a loja de CD's e – ela vai estar lotada, já que inaugurou hoje e ontem foi somente a festa – vou ver minha doce e extrovertida Clarice!

Meu Deus, eu mal conheço a garota – trocamos apenas algumas palavras – e já falo sobre sua personalidade! Cara, eu me amo! Sou capaz de saber qual é o caráter da pessoa somente trocando algumas palavras. Sempre soube que era um gênio! Certo, esse narcisismo todo é porque eu estou extremamente nervoso.

Sim, até mesmo os deuses – como eu – ficam nervosos ao se encontrar com uma garota. Se bem que essa é a primeira vez!

Entrei na loja e como havia previsto estava lotada! Pra não dar muito na vista, andei por entre as prateleiras e percebi que tinha vários CDs que faltavam pra eu completar minha coleção.

Com um desculpa ótima, eu peguei o primeiro cd que vi, e me dirigi ao balcão, onde uma mulher atendia os clientes.

- Com licença – chamei educadamente a mulher, afinal, não havia sido por acaso que meus pais me fizeram passar muito tempo da minha infância com uma professora de etiqueta. Tenho péssimas lembranças daquela maldita gorda bigoduda e com bafo de leão! Meu, aquela mulher era um monstro! E ainda se dizia elegante! Até mesmo um babuíno era mais elegante que ela!

- Sim? – A mulher respondeu me analisando de cima a baixo com os olhos, coisa que fez com que eu fechasse a minha cara. Tudo bem, eu já estava acostumado mas, será que ela não percebe que eu sou apenas um estudante normal (gênio) que está comprando um cd (pra ver a minha garota) e está incomodando? Acho que não.

- A Clarisse está? – Perguntei num tom frio e cortante que logo dizia: "Não me encha o saco, e eu sou superior a você". Acho que fiz a pergunta errada, já que a mulher me olhou com uma cara muito estranha. Jurava que ela ia, a qualquer momento, pular no meu pescoçinho lindo e arrancar minha cabeça perfeita fora.

- Aqui não tem nenhuma Clarisse – Disse fazendo uma careta arrogante, a qual com certeza não supera a minha. E é claro, eu fiz questão de mostrar pra ela, a minha careta arrogante! E, pelo visto, eu havia ganhado a competição das caretas! Muito bem Sasuke, você está pensando como se fosse um macaco. Macacos é que competem pra ver quem tem a cara mais feia, e não você!

- Sasuke? – Ouvi aquela conhecida e melodiosa voz atrás de mim, e quando me virei, Clarisse sorriu de um modo que foi reflexo eu também sorrir.

-... – Acenei com a cabeça, um modo de dizer "oi". Por sorte, ela entendeu.

- Tenten, minha filha, esse garoto quer falar com uma tal de Clarisse – aquela mulher nojenta falou me apontando com o queixo. Gesto que eu simplesmente odiei e demonstrei nos meus olhos o que eu estava achando daquele queixo nojento cheio de espinhas. Ok, não tinha espinha nenhuma, mas tanto faz!

- Acho que ele está confundindo com o meu apelido, e também porque a nossa professora tem esse nome. – a minha doce Clarisse respondeu. Ela percebeu que eu a olhava pedindo respostas, e ela me respondeu, silenciosamente, que logo me explicaria.

- Que seja. – aquela vaca de cabelos sebosos respondeu. A voz desdenhosa fez com que eu quase arrancasse seus órgãos, mas me controlei. Vocês sabem, eu não quero limpar o chão depois.

- Mãe, vou almoçar com o Sasuke – vai? Ela vai mesmo almoçar comigo? Sem eu nem ao menos ter pedido? – voltou daqui uma hora! Beijos, mãe!

E ela saiu me puxando junto. Juro, que normalmente sou eu que puxo as garotas, mas não estava nada mal aquela boa sensação que o toque dela me causava. Era uma sensação de leveza. Muito boa. Todos deveriam sentir. Menos aquela mulher. E a Sakura. E a Ino. E o meu fã-clube.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- Você quer ouvir uma historia? – Ela me perguntou.

Estávamos sentados em uma mesa na praça de alimentação do Shopping. Ela havia escolhido tudo, e desde que chegamos nem eu nem ela tínhamos falado alguma coisa.

- Gosto de historias – respondi, pela primeira vez olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Bem, então, a historia é a seguinte: sou adotada, e meu nome verdadeiro é Clarisse, mas os meus pais adotivos preferiram colocar "Tenten".

- Então, por que se apresentou como Clarisse?

- Porque esse sim é o meu nome. São poucas as pessoas que sabem que sou adotada, e quando eu te vi, não sei bem porque, eu senti que poderia confiar em você. Por isso, falei meu nome verdadeiro, e não o qual todos me chamam. Acho que queria alguém pra me chamar de Clarisse.

Nossa, aquilo realmente surpreendeu. Desde a primeira palavra, até o ultimo ponto final.

Eu não imaginava nada daquilo, e saber que ela me achava confiável fez a minha auto-estima que é 11, chegar a 100 e o meu ego ficar do tamanho de um dirigível.

Não consegui evitar e tive que rir. Ela me acompanhou e ficamos os dois rindo, e sorrindo um para o outro. Infelizmente, seus olhos demonstravam tristeza. Mas eu faria de tudo para colocar o brilho alegre e carinhoso que eu vi da primeira vez que nos encontramos. Ah, sim. Eu faria de tudo. Até mesmo, invadir seus sonhos e sua mente, a procura do motivo de sua tristeza e seus medos...

_Naquela primeira vez, eu era bobo de acreditar que aqueles eram os únicos motivos. Mais tarde, eu viria a descobrir como era a vida da minha amada. Não demorou pra cair a fixa, e logo eu encontraria algo que tanto poderia nos manter unidos como nos afastar._

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Sinstanter:** Hauahuauhhuahuaa... Eu não odeio a Sakura ;D Só acho ela inútil, feia, barulhenta e desnecessária u.u' Hauahuahauahu... Nunca tinha pensando em Sasu/Tenten? 8D Que bom que agora está pensando ;D Obrigada por gostar da minha fic Aí está o novo capitulo, e me desculpe pela demora. Problemas em casa. Beijos

**Camila XD:** Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Isso me deixa feliz. O nome Clarisse, é que eu inventei uma historia pra Tenten, que daqui 2 capitulos será explicado da melhor maneira, e todos vão conseguir entender. O modo que a Tenten explicou, foi apenas uma pequena parte. E com muitas coisas ocultas que o Sasuke vai descobrir mais pra frente. Beijos!

**Kyu Uchiha L**: Ahhh, o objetivo era esse ;D Fazer ficar fofo XD Que bom que consegui. Sim, sim, é um casal improvável, já que não existem casais impossíveis Que isso, pode fazer review do jeito que quiser 8D Só de receber, já fico muito feliz Beijos!

**Aldrey-chan:** Heeei, está a continuação, o que achou? Peço desculpas por fazer vc esperar tanto, mas estava com problemas em casa. Garanto que agora, vou atualizar mais rápido! Beijos!

**Meygan Kaname:** Kkkkk... Meus neurônios, infelizmente, tem que funcionar todo dia T-T Ahhh, a sua pergunta vai ser respondida mais pra frente. E nossa, como é difícil entrar na mente do Sasuke. Eu queria algo diferente, mas que não perdesse aquele jeitão dele de: eu sou gostoso e sei disso 8D... E não fique traumatizada com os cabelos e olhos castanhos ;D Foi só uma introdução, mas garanto que não é verdade e você não é sem graça. Mesmo sem eu ter te visto 8D Beijos!

**Hyuuuga Mariane :** Fico feliz em saber que vc tem uma amiga a ponto de saber o que ela pensa e sente, só com um olhar. Comigo também acontece isso, mas sou eu que decifro as pessoas ;D Bem, eu não parei de escreve-la não! Somente demorei, pq estava com problemas em casa! Mas agora já passou, e a fic voltou. Nossa, que rima idiota ¬¬' Beijooos!

**Jeniffer:** Nossa, muito obrigada por amar a fic Isso me deixa muito feliz 8D Sabe, as vezes eu acho que as minhas fics são uma merda, mas depois eu me lembro das reviews e isso me deixa mais feliz! Está ai a continuação ;D O que achou? Beijoos!

**Tifany:** Heeei, continuei como você pediu E então, gostou ou não? Quero a resposta sincera, hein!? ;D Que bom que vc acha que está bem escrita u.u' Afinal, sou perfeccionista e sempre acho que está uma merda XD Mas se vc disse, eu acredito ;D Beijooos!

Bem, está ai a continuaçao! Beijos,

Mel Kitsune.


End file.
